Luz y sombra
by Fangirlear4Live
Summary: Kageyama y Hinata hablando sobre el significado de sus nombres. Mini-viñeta. Kagehina.


**Bueno... si.**  
><strong>Esto no es más que un muy, muy, muyy corto <em>algo<em>. **  
><strong>De Kageyama y Hinata siendo unos vagos.<strong>

**Esto es más como ellos hablando de sus nombres, que encontré muy sospechosos en similitudes.**  
><strong>(Ya que soy una <em>freak<em> de los significados de nombres)**

**Abajo explico todo, por si acaso.**

**¡Ojalá les guste!**

**Disclaimer: Haikyuu no es mío. Es de Furudate Haruichi. Más él fue el que le colocó estos nombres tan shippeables a sus personajes. *****I don't regret nothing...***

**Advertencia: Si no te gusta demasiado Hinata o Kageyama (como personajes favoritos) o no te interesa saber más sobre ellos, no te gustará este corto(?) **

* * *

><p><em><span>''Luz'' y sombra.<span> _陽 影.

Habían estado un buen rato arriba en la terraza. Luego de comer –cosa que hicieron tan rápido que les quedó tiempo de sobra– habían empezado a hablar entre ellos sobre cosas triviales. Cosa que nunca hacían. Nunca.

– ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado qué significa tu nombre?

Preguntó Hinata. Que estaba descansando la espalda contra una de las paredes que hacia sombra sobre él.

A pesar del intenso sol, había viento en abundancia. Aquel clima daba ganas de dormir durante un largo rato.

Tobio estaba acostado boca arriba al lado de donde Hinata estaba sentado, también por la sombra que brindaba la pared. Observaba a las nubes que pasaban sobre el colegio y algunas aves que sobrevolaban el lugar también.

– Recuerdo que mi madre me lo dijo. Aunque no estoy tan seguro. Era algo como _«Chico en el aire»_ o algo por el estilo. Mi apellido es más interesante de todas maneras.

– ¡Genial! El mío significa _«Cielo en el aire»…_ ¡Se parecen! Aunque mi madre dice que el ultimo Kanji de mi nombre significa muchas otras cosas, como _«Yang»_. Que literalmente es _«Cielo, luz y actividad»._

El Ying y el Yang. Conceptos de taoísmo. Kageyama se impresionó cuando Hinata dijo aquello. Al destino le gustaba jugar con algunas cosas.

–… El primer kanji de mi apellido significa _«Sombra»._ Que ironía.

Se quedaron en silencio. El viento sopló fuertemente, como cuando podías oír su sonido.

– Por eso decías que tu apellido era interesante… Es completamente lo opuesto al mío. Te calza mucho, Kageyama.

– Mi apellido no es interesante solamente por eso. El ultimo kanji significa _«Montaña»_ lo cual creo que es genial ya que soy alto. Junto sería como _«Montaña de sombra». _Eso si es genial.

– ¡Oh, cállate! –Dijo dándole un empujón, lo cual no hizo nada ya que seguía recostado en el suelo.

– Mi apellido significa _«Lugar soleado__ _«_Lugar en el sol»._ Mi padre dice que es una suerte que nuestros apellidos signifiquen eso, ya sabes… el cabello.

Kageyama miró el cabello de Hinata por acto reflejo. Tan naranja que se asemejaba al resplandor del sol.

_Sí, es una suerte._

– Bueno, vámonos a clases o llegaremos tarde. _Contraparte predestinada_. –Comentó poniéndose de pie.

Se levantó también, lanzándole una mirada molesta a Hinata por lo que acababa de decir.

– Corta el rollo, _chico del sol. _–Le contestó mientras caminaban hacía la puerta de las escaleras.

– Lo seguiré diciendo, _chico de sombras_. –Y salió corriendo escaleras abajo.

-XX-

* * *

><p><strong>¡Holaa!<strong>  
><strong>Bueno, como no es literalmente un one-shot o un fic... ¿Que sería esto? ¿Información? No sé.<strong>  
><strong>Así que pueden dejar review si quieren xD<strong>

**Lo de escribir sobre sus nombres llegó a mí luego de haber investigado un rato. Y noté que uno era el contrario del otro.**

**¡CANON!**

**Fue lo primero que grité. Como fangirl que soy.**

**Pero el punto fue ese. Tratar de explicarlo. Básicamente Kageyama es oscuridad y Hinata es luz. **  
><strong>Lo cual ya sabemos porque en personalidades son así... (?)<strong>

**Pero lo interesante acá es que mientras Shoyo (陽) es Yang, Kageyama (影) se lee Yin en Chino. **  
><strong><em>El yin es el principio femenino, la tierra, la oscuridad, la pasividad y la absorción. El yang es el principio masculino, el cielo, la luz, la actividad y la penetración<em>.**

**Interesante, ¿No? (Aunque complicado)**

**Bueno, corto la explicación para no aburrir a nadie. Pero a mí me parece interesante.**

**Espero no haber aburrido a nadie. Y que dentro de poco si subire un one-shot de ellos.**  
><strong>Pero quería subir esto primero :'D<strong>

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
